


Late Tea

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Kisses, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 03:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: The house is pretty small. Not that Arlo really minds, but it does make his insomnia a bit of a possible deal-breaker. He's too nervous to ask. Hell he had to use all his stealth skills just to get out of the bedroom and into the living room-kitchen.





	Late Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Was feeling on the verge of a bad depression episode so asked for some fluffy prompts and this happened. Gods, I love Arlo and My time at Portia so much. Honestly probably part of what's getting me through until Borderlands3 ngl.
> 
> Enjoy~

The house is pretty small. Not that Arlo really _minds_, but it does make his insomnia a bit of a possible deal-breaker. He's too nervous to ask. Hell he had to use all his stealth skills just to get out of the bedroom and into the living room-kitchen.

A pink couch with stuffing coming out the sides is the only thing in the _living_ part of the room. Surprisingly comfortable. Even if he still can't sleep. But he must get at least a second of unconsciousness because the next thing he senses is the smell of warm water, and the rustle of something small--leaves? A blink, two blinks, and Arlo can see his...well, lover? Arlo blushes, no they haven't even _kissed_ yet. It's a little weird that they slept together (_Not like that, damn Sam for bringing up that thought when Arlo mentioned it to her_ _earlier_) but the man only had one room.

Boyfriend seems reasonable. Better than lover.

"Thinking hard?" Garrett asks, amusement filling his voice. His stunning hair gleams in the starlight streaming through the windows. Windows that the man built; like every piece of wood that makes the house, the stove, the teapot. The man is so much greater than Arlo in ways that Arlo still cannot fathom.

Anyone can pick up a sword and fight. It takes something _kind_ to create. To Build. To Grow.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Arlo says, feeling once again that nervous tinge. Unlike in battle he can't fight Garrett. Well, he _could_, but even the prospect of the thought makes him nauseated to his core. To hurt someone so full of generosity would be like hurting Antoine; who for all his fluster and ability to talk solely about his job, his skin, or his attraction to a certain doctor, is much like a butterfly helping the community and not hurting a single soul.

"Hmm, notice when temperatures change." Garrett turns back to the stove and fills a cup of bright topaz (did Ginger make that? the girl is ridiculously skilled) with water and a hastily made bag of tea. He puts one teaspoon of sugar and a splash of milk to the tea before digging into one of his many cabinets (how he organizes all his items, Arlo doesn't know) before pulling out several chili peppers.

Arlo's mouth waters so quickly he has to swallow quickly so he doesn't drool. Thankfully, Garrett doesn't seem to notice, but he does place one of the peppers (_Whole_ Arlo may very well marry this man), into the cup of tea, "I hope one of those is for me." He says, trying not to sound too greedy. He already woke up the man, and imposed on him with this impromptu sleep over. As usual, Arlo ignores the small voice in the back of his head that sounds like Remington reminding him that _Garrett_ is the one who offered the sleep over.

Garrett raises a brow, "There's only one of us who likes spicy foods." He says and while Arlo had been mulling inside his mind, the man had filled another topaz-cup that he settles in the palm of his hand before walking to Arlo and offering the cup with the chili pepper still perfectly placed on the side.

Arlo takes it with careful hands (sometimes he forgets his own strength, and it's lucky that Garrett is a good sport about how many cups the Civil Corps ask to re-make in a month—Arlo isn’t the only one with that problem). He should wait for Garrett to sit down but he's always been weak to spicy foods and this is no different. He takes a cautious sip, and then groans so low and long he swears he hears Garrett let out an exasperated sigh.

Except, when Arlo glances towards him, apology ready at the tip of his tongue, he sees a blushing Builder who looks ready to burst by self combustion. He swallows the mouthful of tea he has; _it is delicious_, and truly means to ask what's wrong but what slips out is, "I think I could fall in love with you."

Garrett's flush only deepens and he stares at Arlo. "I--Well, me too." He stutters.

Arlo doesn't know who kisses whom first, all he knows is that it's even better than the tea. Spicy, sweet, and the heavy flavor of tea leaves. Their tongues twine together. Arlo's heart beats a melody in his chest. The books Ginger reads to him at times, are all wrong. This isn't an ending, it's a beginning.

  


  


  



End file.
